The invention concerns a tie bar for purposes of connecting an equipment fitting of an equipment module, in particular an overhead compartment, to a structure fitting of a fuselage cell structure of an aeronautical vehicle, in particular an aircraft, wherein at each end the tie bar has a fork head, in each case with two fork head holes for purposes of accommodating a bolt, and a distance between the fork heads that can be continuously adjusted.
From the prior art it is of known art to attach overhead compartments to an aircraft structure with the aid of a multiplicity of tie rods. Here a decoupling of sound and vibration between the structure fittings on the side of the aircraft and the associated fork heads on the side of the overhead compartments is absolutely essential. In today's aircraft this decoupling of vibration and sound is implemented by means of plastic spacer rings or washers.
What is disadvantageous in these tie rod attachments are the numerous individual parts, which moreover must often be assembled and installed in the fitted-out aircraft cabin in a location that is awkward for such installation tasks. The result is that a disproportionately large amount of time is spent on this task during the manual installation of equipment in the aircraft cabin, wherein at the same time there is an inherent risk of losing individual parts. In addition the de-installation of the overhead compartments is made more difficult in the event of a refurbishment or repair.